The invention relates to a process for the production of a sound absorbent component as well as to a sound absorbent component wherein chambers present thin side walls and form acoustic resonators.
In the known process (DE-A-195 29 440), a foil is deformed to have cup or chamber-like cavities in such manner that there remain spacings between the side walls of adjacent chambers.
In another "sound absorber", it has already been known (EP O 683 480 A1) to form cylinder-shaped, cup-like cavities in a deep-drawing process from a foil and to cover them with a liquid-tight cover layer on the open side facing the incident sound so that no foreign matter nor impurities may accumulate in the resonator chambers. It is also known to form the chambers from flexible tubes being attached to the underside of such a carrier layer. Such sound absorbers have proven their functional worth, however, the production thereof is relatively expensive.
Moreover, it is also known (DE 43 34 984 C1, DE-U 69 48 849 and EP O 214 559 A3) to line chambers formed of plastic foam with thin foils in order to protect the porous chamber side walls from impurities. Production is relatively expensive in this case too.